The present invention relates to a self-driven articulation, designed to handle both the automatic deployment of the elements that it links and the locking of these elements in the deployed position. The invention also relates to an articulated assembly comprising various elements interlinked by such articulations.
The invention applies more particularly but not exclusively to the space sector and notably in the manufacture of satellite solar panels that are formed by different elements articulated together as illustrated in FIG. 1 and whose deployment takes place in space. Many other applications can be envisioned, both in the space sector and on earth.
Currently, the various elements that constitute the articulated solar panels are generally interlinked by an articulation as represented in FIG. 1 and that is the subject of a patent application filing FR 2 635 077 published on 8 Aug. 1988.
This articulation takes the form of a self-driven mechanical system enabling it to be opened and consequently the elements that are linked to it to be deployed thanks to a set of cooperating mechanical elements and in particular thanks to crossed winding plates fixed to tensioning beams (allowing for a traction prestress), taking place through the action of one or more stressed driving plates exerting an operating torque when a retaining device of the articulated element in the folded position is released.
The retaining device of the solar generator is external to the articulation and is generally implemented by a bolt or explosive firing cup.
The system described in the prior art does not make it possible to provide a stable and regular tension in the winding plates, because of the numerous losses of tension through frictions between the cylindrical forms of the fittings and the winding plates (the tension of the winding plates being obtained by beams at the ends), regardless of the configuration of the articulation.
Furthermore, the winding plates provide the two-fold function of “rotational guidance” and “load transfer on launch”. This imposes strong mechanical stresses between the two tracks in order to ensure the non-separation of the two parts of the articulation. The result is a high risk of degradation of the rolling tracks (when stowed), as well as a risk of non-deployment due to a very high sensitivity to pollutions on the tracks throughout deployment.
The aim of the present invention is to resolve these problems.